


The Fresh Scent of Pine

by Dinski



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But also, David is a precious cinnamon roll too good too pure, David/Max as in Max has a crush on David, David/Max as in older Max and David, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinski/pseuds/Dinski
Summary: Summary: After David’s break-up with BonQuisha, Max decides to confront him about it to add insult to injury. It doesn’t go as well as he had planned…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3. Muahaha. I just wanted to add something to the bookshelf of sin. >:3c
> 
> But in all seriousness I really wanted to write something on the relationship between David and Max, and I am SO torn because yes Dadvid is a beautiful thing bless y'all, but Max crushing on David is my weakness. 
> 
> It was a lot of fun writing for Max. I made him so thirsty lmao. I might write a version without Max thirsting because I feel like not many people would be comfortable with the level of THIRST Max is exhibiting.  
> This first part is not as THIRSTY as some of the others, so if you like the first part and don't want more of Max's THIRST... wait for the edited version lmao. :3

“You wanna know WHY BonQuisha dumped you, David?” Max said snidely, propping his arm against the doorframe.

David looked at him, confused. “M-Max?”

Max smirked.  
“It’s because you’re a fucking TWINK!”

David just stared at him.

“And that’s HOT—shit—NOT what BonQuisha WANTS!”   
Max’s face turned red.

David’s eyebrow shot up. “Umm… Max—? “

“SHUT the FUCK UP, DAVID! OH MY GOD!” Max violently huffed.  
“YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING TWINK WITH YOUR FUCKING TWIG LEGS AND YOUR FUCKING CROPPED JACKET AND YOUR FUCKING HAIR POOF AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING CHEERY OPTIMISTIC ATTITUDE AND FUCKING GENTLE AND HEARTFELT WAY OF SAYING THINGS WITH YOUR FUCKING KIND WORDS, YOU FUCKING NICE FUCKING FOREST-LOVING FUCK!!! OF COURSE BONQUISHA WOULDN’T WANT YOU!”  
Max wheezed, out of breath.  
Though he was winded, Max felt a strong sense of pride. He had crushed David, humiliated him. He stabbed David right in the still-open wound, where BonQuisha had already crippled him.

David was too shocked to resort to his usual “Language, Max,” and instead, he thought about what Max had said.

“M-Max… I, uh, I appreciate your take on things, but… um… Wait a minute, you, uh, you think I’m a nice and loving person?” A big grin spread across David’s face.

“F-FUCK SHIT NO NO I WAS NOT NO NO NO NO NO--!”  
He looked away from David, his arms crossed.

David’s eyes sparkled as he bent down to take a closer look at Max.  
“Aww, Max, you’re so adorable.” He ruffled Max’s hair. He paused.  
“’Hot,’ huh?” He said under his breath. “Max sure is a silly one!”  
David shook his head and smiled. He patted Max on the back.

Max jumped at the sudden contact.

“C’mon, Max, time to get some sleep. We have a whole day full of fun activities for tomorrow!” David was beaming.

“Shut the fuck up,” Max said weakly. Of course David had to turn his spiteful onslaught into something positive, leaving Max the one humiliated instead of him. He hated David, the irritating bastard. But… wait, “That’s HOT”? Son of a bitch, Max had really fucked up. He did have this weird feeling about David, but had always thought that it was just an additional form of annoyance. Anyways, and thankfully, David didn’t notice where he’d fucked up… probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) THIRST~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I know the first chapter was really short, but I'm glad you guys liked it. The second chapter is short, too, that's why... I'm also uploading Chapter 3! ( ᐛ )و
> 
> Anyway, back to sinning... ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

As Max was in his bed, trying to sleep, one thought persisted in his mind.  
“WHAT the FUCK was that SHIT?” he whispered, in reference to his one-sided fight with David.  
“That was so FUCKING gay.” Max buried his head in his hands, face flushed red.  
He never would admit this to anyone ever, but he secretly thought David was one hot piece of shit. He was skinny, strong—Max had seen him lift some big-ass rocks—and sweet as fuck with his sugar-sweet words. Yeah, Max would never fucking admit it. Never.   
His stupid tight fucking shorts that hugged his small fucking frame, his slender and graceful fucking figure, hidden under that tight fucking shirt, his warm fucking voice and his soft fucking hands. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—  
“OH my GOD, brain, SHUT the FUCK UP!” Max hissed.

“M-Max?” Neil said into the darkness, half asleep.

“Shit,” Max whispered. “My bad, Neil,” he said, so that Neil could hear.

“Ugh.” Neil turned over dramatically and fell back into a deep sleep.

“Fuck,” hissed Max. He was getting all worked up over that fucking happy-go-lucky tree-fucker David. Max rolled his eyes.

“Fucking Christ, Max, just calm down. Tomorrow’s going to be another day at this godforsaken shithole. Let’s just forget about today and get this over with. Another day done, another day closer to death.” Max sighed. 

Ugh. Something didn’t feel quite right. There was this weird feeling in his lower half that he couldn’t quite place. He drifted his hand across his chest, then he tried farther down. 

“It’s… a little painful? Did my spleen explode or something? Maybe I’ll die earlier than I thought.” Max sneered at his own little quip.

He got to the area between his legs. A slight touch there caused Max to flinch.

“W-What the fuck?” he whispered.

It was pressing up against his pants. Max looked down and rolled his eyes.   
“Calm the fuck down, dumbass.” 

The sudden image of a flustered David crossed his mind. David’s pale face blooming a deep crimson, his brows knitted together, mouth in a frown.

“S-Shit.” He touched himself a little, thinking of that dumb fucking moron.  
Max covered his mouth with his other hand. He didn’t want to wake anyone up. Especially while he was in this state.

His gaze shifted downward, tracing down David’s neck, chest, then lifting up David’s shirt slightly to touch the softness above his hips. All the while, David was blushing like mad. “Max, don’t.” Then Max moved his touch lower and lower on that cute fucking twink. “M-Max!”

“Ah FUCK!” Max moaned, thankfully not too loud.   
His pants and hand were wet now. He sighed.

“Fucking shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

Max couldn’t stand to look David in the eyes. It was so fucked up. He hated David. And now he hated him even more.

“Max!” David ran over to him, all smiles. “You shouldn’t spend the day sulking in the shade of these lovely pine trees. We’re all going down to the lake to have fun and cool off on this hot day. You should come, too!”

“Ugh, PASS,” Max replied, annoyed. He refused to look at David.

“C’mon, Max, it’ll be fun!” David said with a grin. Max noticed he was coming closer.

“N-no.” Max’s face flushed slightly when David grabbed his arm and led him toward the lake.

“Let’s go campers! Time to cool off!” David announced.

The campers weren’t so opposed to this, since this new activity was easier than hiking, and followed him to the lake. As soon as they got to the lake, Max wriggled out of David’s grip and ran to the nearest tree. He looked up, pretending to be somewhat interested. Dammit, he didn’t want to be anywhere near that asshole. He sighed and risked a look back toward the lake. He immediately knew that he had fucked up.

After a kid had splashed David, who now stood in the shallows, with gratuitous amounts of water, David walked back to shore. Max noted David’s wet clothes, which clung tightly to his body. David let the cropped jacket slide off his slender shoulders. Then, he reached around his neck for the scruff of his shirt. He pulled it up over his head, his hips exposed. Max couldn’t help but stare. Fucking shit. Max bit his lower lip. David then fully removed his shirt, revealing his lithe body and pale skin.   
“What a fucking twink.” Max dug his fingers into his arm. He had to stop himself. This was ridiculous. 

David smiled, subconsciously pushing his wet hair back with one hand. The other hand tugged at his bright yellow scarf, to make sure that it hadn’t fallen off, and then trailed swiftly over his chest down to his hip.

“FUCK,” Max hissed. He paused. Max shook his head at himself, frustrated.

Turning away from David, he bolted into the woods. He had to get out of here. It was just too much. 

 

Max was running through the woods when suddenly, he fell, tripping over a tree root and into a ditch. He had a sprained ankle and cuts on his legs, arms, and face from the sharp rocks below. “SHIT.” Max tried to drag himself out of the pit, but he could barely stand. His ankle hurt like hell, and his cuts stung and bled. His shoulder didn’t feel quite right, and he noticed that his arm wasn’t quite in its socket. He tried climbing the coarse walls, but only ended up with bloodied hands, sliced up from the sharp rock. His head hurt, shook from the long fall. Was this the end? Was he finally going to die? It was unfortunate that it had to be in this shithole of a camp, but other than that, Max had come to terms with his death. The rapid blood loss caused Max to slip in and out of consciousness. It was then that he heard a voice from above.

“Max! Where are you?” David called out. He was getting worried. Max had been gone for a while now. “Max! Please, say something!”

David followed the small footsteps that led into the forest. He knew that they had to belong to Max. The tracks abruptly ended in front of a big tree root. David then took a look at the ditch in front of it and saw a small, curled up figure in a pool of blood at the bottom.

“M-MAX!” David was freaking the fuck out.

“S… shut the f… fuck… up… David,” Max responded, weakly.

David, being the badass that he was, stabbed a piton into a crack between the sharp rocks at the top of the ditch and, without hesitation, pulled out his rope, tied it to the piton, and rappelled down to save his adorable, yet incredibly tempestuous, camper.

“Don’t worry, Max, I got this. You’re going to be OK.” David’s voice was strong and confident; he didn’t want Max to worry.

Max would have thought David was so FUCKING HOT in that moment if he weren’t in so much fucking pain. He grunted as he was picked up by a hot shirtless David. David then climbed back up the rope with Max on his shoulder and ran straight back to camp. He then made his way to the nurse tent and laid Max down on the stretcher. He quickly treated Max’s wounds. Max grunted, the antiseptic stung. Then, David looked Max over. Seeing that Max’s shoulder was dislocated, he gently took hold of Max’s arm. He placed his other hand on Max’s uninjured shoulder.

“David, what the fuck?” Max breathed. Suddenly, a jolt of pain from his shoulder caused him to yelp. “FUCKING--!” David had snapped Max’s arm back into place. Max squinted at David. He was fully aware that David was helping him, but it still fucking hurt. David sighed.

“I’m sorry, Max. I know it hurts, but I’m trying my best to help you,” David said softly.

Max shuddered. David’s soft voice had a strange effect on him. He looked up and accidentally met David’s eyes. David was mere inches from Max’s face, those bright forest-green eyes focused so closely on him. Max looked away quickly, his face burning. The places where David touched him also burned.

“My-my ankle. It’s fucked up,” Max muttered. 

Max was relieved when David’s hands released him and moved to his injured ankle. David grabbed two wooden supports and wrapped them carefully with cloth around Max’s ankle.

“There,” he said. “All better.” David smiled hopefully.  
He then gave Max a cup of water and some pain medication.  
“Ah, here, this should help with the pain.”

Max sat up on the stretcher and gulped it down. After he was finished, he noticed that David was still staring at him.

“David, what the f--?”

“Language, Max.” David tried his best to sound serious, but he couldn’t hide his happiness knowing that Max was now safe. “I… I’m just glad that you’re okay… I was so worried…”  
Max saw tears welling up in David’s eyes. He couldn’t help but give Max a hug. 

“Ew, David, you gross fuck.” Max rolled his eyes. He tried to focus on something other than the hot shirtless camp counselor that was now pressed chest-to-chest against him. Max’s face was getting redder by the second. He could smell David, the fresh scent of pine, and could feel his soft skin, the warmth of his bare chest. Max gingerly touched the skin above David’s bony hips. Max was going to lose his shit. He pushed David away, violently.

“That’s enough sappy bullshit for one day,” Max huffed. He crossed his arms and refused to look at David, afraid that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to look away.

David chuckled. “Sorry, Max. That was a bit much. But I’m so glad that I found you.”

Max rolled his eyes. “You should have left me there,” Max grumbled, but there was little force behind his words.

“Max… There’s no way I could have left you there. Camp Campbell just wouldn’t be the same without you!” David was completely serious about this.

Max sighed. “Yeah, sure. Can I go back to my tent and rest now? I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Language-- Yes, yes, of course you can, Max.” David gave Max a crutch and made sure he made it back to his tent without any further injury.  
“Have a good rest, Max. You’ll have to be in tip top shape for new activities when you heal up!” David said, cheerfully.

“Whatever.” Max slammed the door and collapsed on his bed. The pain dulled and his thoughts faded. His mind was empty, at peace.

Finally, he could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nikki so much! :,3
> 
> Again, I'll be uploading the next chapter as well, since this one doesn't have much Maxvid in it, but it does have a lot of shenanigans! :D

~The next day~

“David, that FUCKING asshole,” Max muttered. He glared at David from beneath the shade of the pine trees.

“Max, are you doing alright?” Neil asked.

Nikki hopped over. “MAX!” She giggled. Then, she touched the scar on his face. “That looks so SICK! Those rocks must have been really sharp!” She looked around sneakily. “Do you remember where that ditch was?”

Max squinted his eyes at her. “Nikki, what the fuck?”

Nikki laughed maniacally. Neil face-palmed.   
“Anyways, we were going to the kitchen to pick up some chemicals to fuck shit up. Wanna come?” Neil asked.

“Sure,” Max replied. “Anything’s better than watching these dumbasses fuck around.” The other kids were playing capture-the-flag.

“Agreed,” Neil said. “Those damn Neanderthals.” Neil shook his fist.

“HahahaHAHA YES LET EVERYTHING BURN!!!” Nikki added, with great enthusiasm.   
She smiled as she grabbed one of each of their hands and ran off happily toward the mess hall.

 

~At the mess hall… 

 

“Can you BELIEVE that moron? He should’ve just left me there to fucking die.” Max’s voice had a certain sharpness to it, a mix of anger and regret.

“Yeah, yeah. Cry me a fucking river, Max.” Neil sighed. “Hey, you should help me look for some alcohol. Nikki wants to set off a few Molotovs.”

Nikki laughed maniacally from the other side of the room.

“Our little agent-of-chaos wants to set a few kids on fire, huh?” Max sneered. “I could get behind that.” Suddenly, an idea sparked in Max’s mind. “Save one for me, will you.”

“S-sure… Hey, don’t use it on us!” Neil said, worryingly.

Max chuckled. “Heh, don’t worry, Neil. It’s for David.”

 

It didn’t take long for the three to gather materials for a Molotov. A lighter, some bottles of alcohol—from the Quartermaster’s stash—and some gauze.

“Now, Nikki, as promised, please leave me alone with my technology for the rest of the week after I’m done making these for you,” Neil remarked.

“Yes! Yes! Of course!” Nikki said, very excited to wield her new weapons of destruction.

Neil turned to look at Max. “You, too, Max. I need some alone time with my Commodore 64.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Max waved dismissively. He had more important things to do than to bother Neil.

“Now, watch closely, I’ll only show you this once…” Neil began.

“Yeah! I’m watching!” Nikki said with confidence.

“O-Okay… open the top of the bottle, dip the gauze in alcohol, wrap it around the opening of the bottle, and, when you’re ready, light the gauze on fire and throw it at your intended target.” Neil was a little worried that he was divulging this information to THE agent-of-chaos Nikki, but he reassured himself that the ends justified the means.  
“Be careful, Nikki,” Neil warned.

“Yeah, yeah. You worry too much.” Nikki snatched up a lighter and a few bottles and ran.

“Like a bat out of hell.” Max laughed.

“Y-yeah…” Neil was more than a little worried now.  
“I-I’ll go and make sure she’s okay,” Neil said. He cautiously followed in the direction where he last saw Nikki.

After Neil left, Max smirked. “Nikki, that fucking psycho…”  
He shrugged. “Well, anyway, back to scheming.”  
He looked at the one Molotov, currently unlit, in his hand.

 

~Scene CHANGE

 

“NIKKI OH MY GOD!” Gwen yelled as she chased down the maniacal little bastard.

“HeheheHAHAHA!!!” 

Kids were screaming in pain, curled up on the ground, covered in broken glass and flames.

“By the rabbi’s gluten-free gefilte fish and crackers… NIKKI, NO!” Neil screamed.

The animals of the forest danced like demons around the growing flames. Bears, wolves, even squirrels gracefully moved to chase the children who were still able to run, the burning children trailing bright flames behind them. Many of them sprinted toward the lake and jumped in, dousing the flames before they could cause permanent damage. A few unlucky ones who weren’t fast enough were attacked by wolves.

Gwen finally chased Nikki into David, who snatched her up and confiscated the remaining Molotovs. “Nikki.” There was a sharp edge to David’s voice. “We’ll talk about this later. For now, think about what you’ve done.” He then looked at Gwen.   
“Gwen, please call the fire department,” he said, with urgency.

Gwen pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.  
She glared at David. “I fucking hate this place.”

David sighed. “I… I know. I’m sorry, Gwen.”

 

~Change SCENE (Nikki sure is evil, ahuhuhu )~

 

Meanwhile, during the time of absolute fiery chaos, Max was out walking in the woods near the camp, thinking. He happened to be very far away from the lake, a bit north of the entrance to the camp, so he didn’t hear any of the screams and was unaware of the unfortunate situation taking place at the camp’s southern end. It sure was peaceful out here. Quiet, completely devoid of humanity. It was nice.

Max rested against a tree and held the crutch to his chest. He had to think of a way to destroy David. Even though David was a hot fucking twink, he still hated David because the guy simply didn’t know how to shut the fuck up— when to leave things alone that were better off left alone. It irritated Max, that moron’s caring nature, his persistent optimism. He must be some sort of psycho to be so happy in this shithole. Max didn’t understand him. Isn’t it just easier to give up? Nothing’s ever going to get better. The world’s a shitty place. You can’t fix it. David was content living in his false, meaningless dreams. A happy world where everything works out? Pathetic. He’s a camp counselor in the summer, probably a cashier in the winter; he has no money, no power. His sunny personality won’t save him from a life of suffering. And yet he still smiles, somehow, in spite of all that. He ignores the fact that he has failed. He keeps going, even though the only places he will ever see are confined within the walls of the city which hold Camp Campbell. It made Max sick. How could he be happy? Here? A place that’s barely up to code. A place where no one, not even the founder, gives a shit. A place where he knows he’s going to spend the rest of his life. He’ll work in this town until his death, never knowing what lies beyond. In the cold confines of a cabin, shivering, he floats in his memories of the decrepit camp, those worthless memories, and smiles. The cold wind suddenly blows through the cracks of the cabin, causing him to cough violently. He puts his hands on the desk close to him to steady himself, shuddering, his weathered body now frail and weak. His grey-green eyes struggle to focus on the bed near him. He stands up and limps over to the bed to prepare himself for the final sleep. He lies down and drags the nearby blanket over him. The warmth of the covers offer a small comfort to the abysmal conditions of which he will accept his end. He touches the faded yellow scarf and pushes the grey hairs away from his eyes. As he rests, the world grows silent, the cabin fades, and he is left alone in the infinite darkness.

Max looked around, startled as he came back to reality from his all-too-dramatic vision.  
Max shook his head and cleared his thoughts.   
Anyways, back to scheming.

 

“Max! Max! Everything’s fucked!” Neil ran to him, out of breath.  
“And I thought the bickering Jewish mothers at Harry Goldberg’s bar mitzvah were bad! Nikki wreaked havoc on a whole ‘nother level!” Neil said, both hands on his head, looking down at the ground, terrified. He was trying his best not to have a panic attack.

“Fuck. That bad, huh.” Max mused. “Anyone dead?”

“I-I ran as soon as I saw what she had done, that evil-incarnate.” Neil shuddered, his hands balled into fists. He was, as the kids say, shook.

“Damn,” Max said. He laughed triumphantly.  
“Nikki… What a BADASS.”

“Max, NO!” Neil face-palmed. Max was missing the point.  
“Anyway, I’m going back to make sure my beloved Commodore is okay. You should come back, too. I’m sure the counselors are going to do a headcount.” Neil sighed as he left for the camp.

Max smiled. David must be freaking the fuck out right now. He took the crutch under his arm and hobbled his way back to camp.

 

~BACK at CAMP…

 

“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPER!” Nikki screamed.

Gwen slapped her. “Shut the fuck up.”

Nikki was tied to a chair in Gwen’s cabin.

“Hmm… How should I punish you?” Gwen thought for a while. “C’mon trash-TV knowledge, don’t fail me now!” She pulled out a remote and held it at the silver screen. Boop. And on came the TV, but, instead of yelling and swearing in the ghetto, a dull monotone voice spoke. “We will now continue with our 24-hour documentary on… accounting. Mister Cents contently yet cautiously continues like this, every certified counting day of the year, crisp and constant without fail, to use his colored and clean yet clunky calculator to carefully calculate a comparable collection of complex compounded costs for his copious crabby clients. Ah… Let’s see what number he’s used the most today…”

“OH GOD TURN IT OFF IT’S AWFUL!” Nikki screamed. 

“Ah-ha. Jackpot.” Gwen smiled. “Well, Nikki, it’s been real nice and all, but I have to get going. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Gwen smirked evilly. “Have fun!”

“GWEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Nikki screamed in agony as Gwen shut the door behind her.

 

~ELSEWHERE ~

 

“Hey, David, did Nikki get sent home or something?” Neil asked.

“N-no… BUT, I did leave her with Gwen! I’m sure Gwen will discipline Nikki accordingly.”  
David nodded, agreeing cheerfully with his own statement.

“Um. Yeah. Sure. Whatever,” Neil rolled his eyes. Now that he knew what had happened to Nikki, he could go back to fiddling with his dear friend, the Commodore, sans anxiety. 

As soon as Neil left for his tent, Max emerged from the woods.  
“Oh shit waddap,” Max memed, slightly out of character.   
He then proceeded to do finger guns.

“Max! Oh thank goodness you’re safe!” David smiled.

Of course that fucking moron was here. Max stopped memeing.  
“Fuck off, David,” Max groaned in annoyance.

“Is your ankle feeling better?” David asked.

“Yeah. It’s not that bad,” Max replied blandly. “Probably won’t need my crutch tomorrow.”

“Oh! That’s great news!” David was beaming. It hurt Max’s eyes.

“Ugh. I’m going to sleep. I feel like shit.”  
Max noticed that his face was burning up. He had trouble walking with his crutch, stumbling and swearing. David noticed before Max got too far and put a hand to his forehead.

“David, what?”

“You have a fever, Max.” David sighed. Poor kid. First the fall and now this.  
“I’ll get the medicine, then I’ll walk you to your tent. Stay right here, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Max replied. He went and sat down under some shade. His eyelids grew heavy, his focus blurry. He lied down on the soft grass and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome once again to the sin bin... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I feel like my vision of older!Max is a lot different from other people's so... um...  
> Oh well! Hope you guys enjoy! ;3

Max slapped David and felt a surge of power. He had the hot twink on his knees, whimpering, hands and legs bound. Not only did Max have the pleasure of seeing his lover shirtless, but he also had the pleasure of being the one to make him moan. Max smiled sadistically. David looked away, embarrassed. “M-Max, you—?” Max held David’s belt tightly in his hands. “What is it, Davey~?” a smooth, deep seductive voice replied. Max’s foot pressed down on David’s crotch. David moaned. “M-Max!” Max grabbed the tuft on David’s head roughly, forcing him to look up. Max was tall, now, much taller than David. He had grown stronger, and much more muscular. Max looked to the mirror beside him. He had a handsome face and shaggy, untamed black hair. Vibrant, wild green eyes looked back at him. He smirked and turned back to David. “I’m pretty fucking HOT, wouldn’t you say, Davey~?” David blushed, his breath quickening. “Um,” he replied. Max released him and took off his blue hoodie, revealing toned biceps and glistening abs. David’s face grew redder. “UM.” David couldn’t look away. “You excited, Davey~?” Max undid his belt and zipper then tugged suggestively at his jeans. “OH GOODNESS ME,” David said, louder than he expected. He then looked away, embarrassed. “Oh, dear.” Max grinned. Seeing David like this turned him on so fucking much. “Let’s move to the main course then, shall we.” He grabbed David by the head and brought him close to his crotch. He pulled down his underwear and…

 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Max woke with a start.

“L-Language?” David looked at Max, confused.

Max suddenly understood. The scent of pine… Fuck. Max blushed. His pants were tight.  
“GET THE FUCK OUT DAVID!” Max screamed as he threw a pillow at him.  
The pillow hit David squarely in the face.  
Max violently wrapped himself in his bed-sheets. There was no way in HELL he was letting David see him like this. Max’s whole body was tense. He was so fucking terrified of being discovered.

David removed the pillow from his face. He moved closer to Max.  
“Max, are you okay?” He reached out his hand to gently touch Max’s side.

“GET OUT!!!” Max screamed even louder, though his voice was muffled by the sheets. He thrashed around violently under David’s hand, the contact burning him like hot lead.

“I… uh… okay. I’ll be outside if you need me, Max.” David removed his hand from Max and quickly left the tent.

Max let out a huge sigh of relief.  
“THANK GOD HE LEFT, FUCK,” Max hissed, quiet enough so that David couldn’t hear him.  
“Calm down, Max, just… calm… down…”  
Max realized he was still hard.  
“SON OF A BITCH!” he screamed.  
“Language.” David replied gently, from outside of the tent.  
“S-SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Max felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He couldn’t relieve himself while David was right outside the fucking door.  
“I… I just have to be real fucking quiet,” Max whispered. “Fucking dammit, David you fucking asshole.”  
Max touched himself. The familiar scent of pine still lingering. He shivered. He thought about David, on his knees, shirtless, face red, breath ragged. SO. FUCKING. HOT. After a few moments of fantasizing—thinking about the delicious faces David would make, the heated feeling of skin on skin—he finished.  
“F-FUCK!”   
SHIT. Even though he covered his mouth, his voice still rang out.

“M-Max? Are you okay in there?” David asked from outside the tent. He was worried about Max. He had never seen anyone act this way before.

“S-shut… up…” Max was so out of breath he could barely reply.  
Max got up and changed his clothes. He hid the dirtied clothes under his sleeping bag. He poured cold water on his face and wiped it with a towel; he had to get rid of this heat. When he felt that his face was devoid of heat, he stepped outside the tent.

“Max! Are you feeling better?” David asked, nervously. “You had a fever yesterday and passed out. I carried you back to your tent and stayed here to make sure that you were okay. Is… Is the fever gone now?”

“F-fever’s gone,” Max replied.

“That’s wonderful!” David replied cheerfully. “I’m glad you feel better, Max. I was really worried about you! If you ever need something, please, please tell me!” David really emphasized that last statement and smiled.

“Y-Yeah…” A slight heat rose in Max’s face. He turned away.  
He hated that happy-go-lucky fuck, but… It was nice knowing that someone cared about him.


End file.
